bravelandsfandomcom-20200213-history
Sky Strider
Sky or Sky Strider is a female elephant and is one of the three protagonists of Bravelands. She lives in the Bravelands. Physical Appearance Sky is a fairly-sized young elephant with leathery, gray skin and large, floppy ears typical of elephants. Two small tusks protrude from her mouth. As is common to her species, she has a thin, rope-like tail and a thick gray trunk. Sky also has short, baggy-skinned legs ending in three hoof-like toenails. One of her ears gets torn by a lion in Code of Honor. Personality Sky is a kindhearted elephant who looks out for her younger cousin, Moon. When around possible threats, Sky tries to act brave for Moon, to keep him calm. She is grateful that the rest of the herd raised her as their own daughter when her mother was killed by lions. Biography Pre-Series When Sky was just a newborn, her mother was killed by a pack of lions shortly after her birth. The rest of her herd led by her grandmother, have raised Sky ever since. Broken Pride Sky is first seen comforting Moon when the lions appear. She finds the rhinos and then talks to Great Mother about them. Then she travels to the Plain of Our Ancestors. Sky reads her mother's bone and saw a vision from before her mother's death, then she had a vision of a baboon riding an adult lion's back at the Watering Hole. She tries to stop her herd from traveling to the Watering Hole. When they do, she sees Thorn and Fearless, so she tries to leave the Watering Hole, but is stopped by Great Mother. Code of Honor Sometime after Great Mother's death, Sky takes Great Mother's tusk and starts her journey to the Plain of our Ancestors. However, Moon follows, and Sky needs to decided between making him go back to the herd or taking him with her, and she chooses to take Moon with her. One night, Sky begins telling Moon a story about an elephant named Cloud, but Moon wanted Sky to make Cloud a he. The next morning, rhinoceros follows them to the Plain of our Ancestors, and Sky finally confronts her and asks the rhinoceros why they're following her. The rhino, who's name is Silverhorn, says that she comes in peace, and that she needs to go to the Plain of our Ancestors because she's done something bad. Sky agrees to take Silverhorn with her. Blood and Bone Sky saves Thorn from Fearless when the lion (under the impression that Thorn's a traitor) attempts to strike him, with a killing bite. After Sky knocks Fearless unconscious, Thorn thanks Sky explains that the reason why Fearless tried to kill him was because he was accused of treason when it was actually Stinger. He reveals that Stinger is Bark's murderer along with being responsible for killing Grub. Gallery Trivia * Sky is the first known elephant that can see into the future. * Sky, along with Fearless and Thorn, had lost at least one parent. * Sky is the only main character that is female. * Sky is currently 12 years old, thus making her the oldest of the three main characters. * Along with Fearless, Sky has lost at least one parent, however, Sky lost her mother while Fearless lost his foster father, and later his mother and biological father. * Sky and Fearless both definitely lost one of their parents to Lions, and as for Thorn's parents, it is not known how they died, so they may have been killed by lions as well. * Sky is revealed to have the gift of reading the bones of other animals, confirmed to her by Great Mother. * The Great Spirit inhabited Sky, but Sky isn't the Great Parent. Gallery * Bravelands Animals.jpg 4AEE0036-0206-4C7A-BC24-D08786AA31FB-1359-000001F19321D180.jpeg SkyStrider.jpg t. Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:Elephants Category:Females Category:Protagonists Category:Stubs Category:Striders Category:Main Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Mammals Category:Code of Honor Characters Category:The Great Parent Category:Living characters Category:Living Animals Category:The Code Category:Code of Honor characters Category:Broken Pride Characters Category:Broken Pride characters Category:Great Parent Category:Great Gathering Category:Great Spirit Category:Great Mother Category:Bravelands Category:Living Mammals Category:Living Females Category:Living Elephants Category:Characters who did not name their son Ruthless Titanpride